User talk:AEon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Overlord Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Armor page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) : I prefer British English I suppose.--Jezquester 18:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :: OK, I turned a few pages into AmE because that was what the majority of pages was using that I read, will fix that back to BrE. Obviously, page naming like "Armor" will be a little less trivial to fix, so I won't change any of the page names. —AEon 20:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Help If you can help with my minion costumes page please do Crazyzom 14:06, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Overlord Wiki Ok, it should be made fixed width then.--Jezquester 20:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Logo While the New Look Wiki's logo (or whatever you call it) looks pretty god, the Overlord has two Is through it, mainly because it's from the second overlord game. Is there anyway to remove the II? It'd look better, IMO, if it didn't actually read out 'Overlord II Wiki'. :Eh, okay then. Really, I thought the name 'Overlord Wiki' would make people automatically assume it was the series and Overlord II Wiki (well, in the logo at least) might be the one that could confuse people, but that's just me. Don't get me wrong, I like the new game's logo better, but the IIs really annoying me. Alas, it cannot be changed. Manga Maniac 21:40, October 21, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation Sorry to be a pain, but again, its the New Wikia Look. It appears you can only four tabs (or whatever they're called, heck if I know) in the navigation on the top. May I suggest removing the Content Navigation and sacrificing the official links section. I also suggest putting recent blogs under community so we don't have to get rid of it. Manga Maniac 21:51, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Edited the main page's talk page like you said. What is with the Deletion of content on my Talk page? Ahem... not sure where folks learned manners, but deleting text on my Talk page is pretty off. Now every one cool it and quite the whining. When adding content be 100% sure you know what you are doing and actually improve the wiki, or do not add content! I deleted the rest of the info here, was spamming the page, the new images are OK, at least those I looked into so no further discussion required. — AEon 20:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Managing the Wiki I have started my own wiki on Wikia and have a few q's on managing a Wiki. OK? # How do you format a Wiki like this one so that it says there are "x" amount of pages on this Wiki. ''Then it says add a page? # How did you make that EPIC logo? If you are not the person to ask. Tell me who is. Thanks for your troubles! Tsunchungheroes_Founder 20:18, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : Well technically an Admin does not explain how to work on Wikia pages, there must be tons of tutorials out there to help. Try Google "wikia markup language". Basically, if you have any programming experience, e.g. in HTML, you look at existing wikia pages, via Edit button, and look at how the wikia markup code works, e.g. for links, bold, italics, how images are added/placed etc. : About question 1: Press the Edit button on the front page and look at the code. : About question 2: I don't recall if I did this one, I did several for other pages. You need a good paint tool, and then use screenshots of the logos the game itself uses, and then copy/paste/align, use fonts (many games have official fonts available) to create something. : Not sure this helps this late in the game, but there you are. — AEon (talk) 18:25, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Longship Hey, just wanted to contact an Admin. Anyway, I made a page: Longship and was wondering if you'd just tell me what to do now. If not just tell me of some more Admins cuz I'm a noob to Wikia, TsunnyChungDrZ 09:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Well the page looks OK, did not read it in detail though. You put it in a category which is good. There might be a page about "vehicles" for ''Overlord II, so adding a link there might help. — AEon (talk) 18:30, May 28, 2013 (UTC) This Wiki I made a forum about this wiki and some ideas to help build a community could you give me your thoughts? Forum:This wiki in general and to delete this page http://overlord.wikia.com/wiki/Pyschonauts Daxxie X Z 01:25, January 22, 2015 (UTC)